


Starving [Destiel One Shot]

by Redlineriot



Series: Destiel One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Lonely Dean Winchester, destiel hurt/comfort, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlineriot/pseuds/Redlineriot
Summary: Castiel can sense that Dean is lacking something, so naturally, he assumes Dean is starving for food. Although, it turns out that Dean is in need of something much different.(This sounds sexual but there is no smut lol)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042032
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Starving [Destiel One Shot]

Being an angel had its perks. 

It had its downsides as well, but there are always two sides to the coin of angelical being. Although, sometimes Castiel thought there were more than two sides. There were hundreds and thousands of sides, all variations of the good and bad mixing and creating new emotions that weren’t so black and white. Sometimes the pros were also cons, sometimes the cons were also pros. Sometimes they were everything in between and sometimes they were something else entirely. 

This, perhaps, was one of those times. 

Castiel watched Dean, a hobby he accidentally picked up as the years progressed, as he sat at the kitchen table. He was hesitantly typing away on his laptop, his eyes scanning slowly over the page before him. Castiel couldn’t see what he was reading from his position in the doorway but based on the way Dean’s eyes squinted and he toyed with his lip in perplexion, Cas assumed he was reading a piece of confusing lore. 

Either that or he was reading something completely different. Humans were funny like that- just as soon as you think you’ve figured them out you realize just how deep and complex they are. 

Cas’s eyes lingered on Dean and he could read the energy flowing through his body. It was a difficult thing to explain to an outsider, but he could sense what Dean was feeling. It was a few steps away from mind reading. Castiel essentially had an angelic mood sensor.

“Are you going to come in or just stand there like some creepy statue?” Dean’s eyes didn’t even leave his computer screen. 

Cas titled his head. Dean seemed… hungry. Cas could sense he was lacking something- something his body needed to survive. He was so void of this substance that his body seemed to be screaming out for help. Dean was starving. 

“Are you hungry?” Cas knew Dean was never fond of when he had his ‘mind read’. Something about personal space and a lack of privacy. 

“Just ate lunch,” Dean gestured to the plate that had been shoved to the other side of the table. 

Cas nodded his head. It didn’t make sense; Dean claims that he just ate. There was _proof_ he just ate sitting on the table in the form of a plate coated with sandwich crumbs. If he wasn’t hungry for food, what else could he be hungry for? Castiel had been on Earth for many years and had been looking down upon humans for many years prior, but he had never heard of something that one needed as bad as food.

“Have you had any water today?” 

Dean let out a breath of air that was just on the verge of a scoff. “What are you? My mother? I’m fine, Cas.”

Castiel told himself that his readings must be wrong. If Dean had adequate levels of food and water in his system, then there was no reason for him to be starving. Cas was wrong. That was that. 

He took a seat next to Dean, making sure to not sit too close in order to respect his space, of course. Cas glanced over his shoulder to see the page that Dean was reading. Just as his eyes tried to scan the page, his vision fell blurry and his head was overcome with pulsing pain. He clutched his head in his hands and closed his eyes but it was as if every warning light and emergency alarm was going off in his brain. 

Cas cried out in pain and he was sure Dean was asking him all sorts of questions but the only thing Castiel could hear was his brain going into full meltdown mode. 

Through the pain, Cas somehow came to the realization that Dean was the one causing him pain. The energy that was radiating off his body was practically a death omen and the closer Castiel got to him the more he could hear the cries for help. He was so past starving that he should have been dead months, if not _years_ ago. 

Cas got up from the table and stumbled across the room, eager to get away from Dean to cease the pain. 

“Cas?!” Dean’s voice somehow found its way through Castiel’s screaming mind. 

“Dean, stop!” Cas managed to get words out of his mouth and just in case Dean hadn’t heard him, he held up his hand telling Dean to stay back. 

Cas slid to the floor and held his head in his hands. Slowly, the noise faded away and he was finally able to think straight. Dean looked worried, that was for sure. You didn’t have to have a mood sensor to figure that one out. 

“What the hell, man?” Dean asked.

Cas looked up and tried to read Dean- but he couldn’t get past the screaming. He couldn’t get past the malnourished energy that was protecting his body in the way a cage protects a beast. 

“Are you sick?” Cas blurted out. He needed answers. “Have you summoned something? Or- or made a deal?”

Dean looked around the room. It was like he couldn’t believe that Cas was talking to him. “No, I’m fine Cas.”

“You’re dying!” Cas yelled out. There was something wrong with Dean- something very wrong. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Dean cocked his eyebrow. 

Cas was exhausted. His body was somehow aching and numb at the same time. He was practically gasping for air, trying his best to get the fill he needed. 

“I- I don’t know, Dean,” Cas admitted. “Your energy is so strong and loud- you’re screaming out for help. You’re starving.”

Dean stood awkwardly on the other side of the kitchen. His eyes trailed to the plate on the table and then eventually back to Cas. 

Cas tried to focus on Dean's energy and for just a second, just barely a second, there was another emotion mixed in with the starvation. Loneliness. “You’re touch starved,” Castiel said when it finally dawned on him. 

Dean let out a small chuckle. “Touch starved? You’re being serious?” 

“Dean,” Cas tried to focus on the energy again, tried to read it differently. “Human beings need affection- they’re wired to receive it. It’s just as important as food or water or sleep-”

“Well that’s stupid,” Dean interrupted. “Lack of family-time isn’t going to put me six feet under.”

Castiel didn’t respond. He stood up from his position on the floor and made his way over to Dean, trying to focus on things besides his energy so that he wouldn’t have to go through another round of head pain. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him. At first, Dean was stiff and tense. He stayed rigid and Castiel could tell that Dean was fighting against every instinct he had. He was fighting against caving in. It was like a hungry street dig being tainted with a piece of steak. 

At last, Dean melted into Cas’s touch. He wrapped his arms around the angel and buried his face into the crook of Cas’s neck, breathing out hot air that gave him goosebumps up and down his arms. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, holding him closely. “I think it’s time you allow yourself to be loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If there are any errors let me know!


End file.
